From A to U 2
by F.T-fangirl
Summary: Natsu and Erza as parents having to raise two children, how can that turn out? On Hiatus.
1. Agreement

This is the promised sequel of _From A to U_, I will make it the same way, with the vowels, so this is chapter one : Agreement, hope you enjoy it and review about it, if you don't like it then say it too.

I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.

It was a cold winter night; though it wasn't cold for him but it was for her, the blanked covered everything but her head, that pretty face, that bright pink hair of hers, why sleep if you can just watch her all night long? She was truly a sight to behold.

**-Natsu-**said no other than the queen of fairies in a whisper, standing by the door way wearing a light purple night gown that didn't show too much nor too little, her hair was loose and her feet were bare. She walked closer towards the dragon slayer as she continued**-Don't you think it is time we go to bed?**

**-Just a moment-**he asked as he stared at the small, beautiful creature in the cot with loving eyes**-She's just so cute.**

**-Aren't you forgetting something, or someone? - **asked Erza, still in a low tone, with her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

**-Is not like I love one more than the other, but she looks so much like you I can't help it, only thing is the hair.**

**-Oh I like her hair, your hair-**she said as she grabbed his hand, looking at him with care in her eyes, then she shifted her gaze to the other cot, placed further into the room; she started to walk there dragging him along and placed both of their hands on the edge of it**-look at him, such a cutie.**

**-You are right, he definitely is, and he will grow to be a handsome man, just like his father.**

Erza gave a small giggle**-He will also grow to be strong just like you, that is, of course, if you teach him.**

The Dragon slayer seemed surprised at the offer but immediately reacted by saying, out loud**- Really? I can train him?-**"Shut up, you are going to wake them up" along with a smack on the head, was her response**.-Sorry, but, are you serious?-**he said in a whisper yet with the excitement present in his voice and eyes.

**-Yes you can, but wait until he grows a little older, and in return, I will teach m magic to Rae, OK?**

**-Sounds fair, now let's go before we-**she glared at him, already knowing what he was saying**-before I wake them up.**

**-Yeah, and I'm tired to-**and with that said, they went to their room and quickly got asleep, then a loud cry coming from the other room wake them up**-he is hungry, go feed him-**she said as she turned to the other side to continue her sleep.

**-I still don't know how you differentiate the cries, and I am the one with the enhanced senses.**

**-Yes but I am the one with the maternal instincts, now go feed him before I do it with for arm-**she said while glaring at him.

He sighed **–You seriously never change-** then he smiled **–but I love you that way-** and finally he left, not noticing the tiny smile across her face nor the light shade of pink in her cheeks.

**-I love you too-**she muttered in a soft voice for him not to hear her, but he did, and he smiled wide as she fell to a peaceful sleep.

Any suggestions as to how should I name their son?


	2. Engagement

Here is the second chapter, sorry for the long wait, though I do have an excuse and it`s called, Homework avalanche. I am thanking NATSUxERZA 123456 for the name.

* * *

Chapter 2: Engagement

**2 years later**

It was a bright sunny day in the city of Magnolia and it`s guild, Fairy Tail, was as full of life as it always is; all the mages were having a nice time: some were fighting, some dancing, some drinking, others were chatting, eating and laughing. But then the guild went quite as the big oak doors were opened revealing a tall imposing figure, the strong and fearsome red-head known as Erza Scarlet. She walked through the silent guild hall towards the bar a sat on a stool, Mirajane grated her with her always present smile and served her a strawberry cake immediately.

Erza didn't really know why everyone was scared of her, they were already past that face, so why? And as if it were on cue, a loud thud from the back yard answered her question: there was a fight; Natsu was fighting to be more specific. She stood up leaving a little piece of her cake on the plate, which meant she was REALLY pissed off.

Exiting the guild through it`s back door she found exactly what she was expecting, little Igneel was fighting his father, or more like kicking his father`s butt, Natsu was obviously holding himself back but it was still something taking his son`s age into consideration. Then he heard it, loud and harsh, too close to run away from it; it was the unmistakable voice of his lovely girlfriend soon-to-be murderer.

-NATSU! What the heck do you think you are doing?! Didn't I tell you to wait before you began to train him? He is too young.

-I know and I am sorry my lady, I thought he was already old enough but I can now see my mistake, I will endure any punishment you can think of but please forgive the child since it is only my idea and entirely my fault- said Natsu in a manly voice.

-What was that?

-Lucy said you may not kill me if I act like an adult.

-Lucy is right, but you are not acting like an adult, you`re just speaking like one.

-All the same.

-No, it is not; but going back to the punishment- Natsu shivered at the sentence – Relax, I won't do anything, I just want you to understand that not everyone loves fighting the way you do, let him have his childish fun now, the one that was denied to the both of us, you can teach him all you want when he grows, only one more year is that OK?

-Sure. Speaking about him, where is her?

-You mean Rae? She is most probably training.

-Beg pardon? Did you say training?

-I am not training her, I just came back from a mission if you haven't noticed yet, she is doing it on her own.

-Under whose orders?

-Mine- she said almost ashamed - But I am not teaching her any magic yet, only physical preparation.

-Isn't that worst?!

-No.

-It is if she is doing YOUR physical preparation.

-Don't be silly I am not going hard on her.

-Ok, whatever, let's just drop that matter already, let's forget everything about training and magic and etcetera. Want to go eat some ice cream? - He said the last in a much more cheerful tone.

-You hate ice cream.

-But Rae loves it, and you could have some strawberry cake there; after that little incident three years ago, now even bookstores sell them.

* * *

They both went to look for their children, who were easy to find, and then headed to the ice cream store; they sat on a table and ordered, Natsu just ate waffles since he is the number one ice cream hater. They had a good afternoon together, not always they have the chance to go out the four of them together and just enjoy each other's company, five if you count Happy but he didn't make himself noticed much because he was too busy eating a fresh salmon.

When they arrived home they put Rae and Igneel in their respective beds, which was to no use since at the middle of the night she would always go to his bed. They went to their room and got ready to sleep, well he did, since all she had to do was re-equip her night-gown. After they were already under the sheets, sleep getting to them, Natsu spoke:

-Hey Erza.

-What is it Natsu? - She muttered with a sleepy, kind of annoyed, voice.

-What are we?

-People…

-Not that, I mean you and I, as a couple.

-Exactly that, a couple; now go to sleep

-Wouldn't it be better if we were a married couple? I mean we live together and we have kids, shouldn't we make it official?

-What difference would it make; like you said, we live together and we already have kids, we don't need a paper to prove our love for each other.

-I just want to make the promise to be with you forever.

-You WILL be with me forever.

-You can't know that for sure, nor can I; I just want the world to know you are mine.

-So it is a pride thing, huh?

-No, but maybe I didn't say it well; you would understand me better if you turned around.

-I am more comfortable this way.

-Ok whatever, here I go; Erza will you marry me?

-Natsu, are you really proposing to me, at this time? I am tired honey and I want to sleep.

-Is that a NO?

She turned around to face him and said:

-It is a maybe, you'll have your answer when I wake up, but if you keep on budging me about it, you won't make it to tomorrow`s morning-she said with a cold voice and a death glare on the poor Natsu that was already shaking at the thought - Good night Natsu- then she closed her eyes and turned around leaving him with a disappointed look on his face and a question in his mind.

* * *

Ok that was it, I find it kinda OOC but it just wouldn't fit the story otherwise.

**Please review **and wait for the next chapter, I truly appreciate your support.


	3. Interesting

Its been such a long time since I updated this story and it will probably take a while before I do it again, I just wanted you guys to know that I wont abandon it. I know this chapter is really short, you can blame that on my laziness, but I'll try harder next time and as always** Read, Enjoy & Review. **

* * *

**Interesting response**

In the morning the sun shone through the open curtains, waking up the sleepy pinkette; he turned his back to the window trying to fall asleep again when he suddenly noticed he was the only one in bed. He got up and walked around the house, his children were in bed but the rest of the house was deserted, long gone was his beautiful wif… *coff, coff* his girlfriend and that worried him because she would always wake him up and make them breakfast even if she was ready to leave hours ago, she would always wait; "Did I make her mad?" he thought, but he was also worried, she had most likely gone to the guild but it just didn't make sense that she would leave their children behind " What if something happened to her?" he thought but the shrugged it, he had nothing to worry about, it was Titania after all; he got ready to go to the guild, kids included.

In his way he noticed the stares of the passers-by, sure it was normal for him to get attention because of his destroyer reputation, but the looks they were giving him seemed more like smug smiles which made him real confused. When he got to the guild's gate his jaw dropped, the reason why everyone in Magnolia was staring oddly at him finally revealed; there was a large banner hanging in front of the gate and all his guild-mates were surrounding the entrance waiting for his arrival to see his reaction, right in the middle stood the love of his life with a wide truthful smile. Natsu let go of his children's tiny hands and ran over to her, grinning like a mad man as he approached her with open arms; he hugged her, kissed her and spun her around like there was no tomorrow while his friends cheered for them, when he put her down he looked at her in the eyes with true contentment and said: "Was this really necessary?" – "Don't you like it?" – "Just saying, made me really worried there" – "I wasn't ready when you asked, you deserved it" she answered with a playful smile before kissing him passionately once more.

Remember the banner? It read:

|Yes! Of course_I'll_marry_you!|


End file.
